


南瓜灯

by TreeWithoutLeaves



Category: offgun
Genre: Family Secrets, M/M, OOC, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Vampires, Witches
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeWithoutLeaves/pseuds/TreeWithoutLeaves
Summary: 献给有缘人吸血鬼Offx双子星Gun第三人称视角午夜逃亡的南瓜灯，找寻世界最后一处安稳的容身之所。
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat





	1. Margarete和他的老爹Off

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想在万圣节一发短篇试水，但好像写不完，先丢点想法出来吧

0--------------------------------------------  
入夜，时针指向10，床灯柔亮，放完电的小女孩躺好在床上，父亲为她细心地掖好被角。  
“老爹晚安。”童声软糯，极为可爱。  
“女儿晚安。”父亲轻吻女孩的额头。  
“老爹，今天爸爸会回来吗？”睡意掩盖不住她眼里好奇的光。  
“我也不知道呢，睡醒可能就会见到了吧。”父亲抚摸小女孩的头发，“睡吧。”他关上灯。

1--------------------------------------------  
按照人间的算法，小女孩今年6岁。  
她是一年级小学生，和其他同学一样，读书学习，交友嬉戏。但又和其他同学不同，她有两个父亲，一个叫老爹，一个叫爸爸。她从来不觉得自己的家庭奇怪，因为自己的两个父亲是女儿奴，对她百依百顺，有求必应，她从不觉得自己家庭有所缺陷。  
她有着超乎同龄人的成熟和机灵，懂得调动稚气来自我掩饰。因为敏感，她能察觉每天醒来的记忆被重置，那是一种丢失梦境的感觉。

2--------------------------------------------  
时针指向12点。幽黑的房间划过一道凛冽的寒光。  
小女孩在床上坐了起来，她穿过客厅，走到门口，拿起南瓜灯，朝空气一挥，南瓜灯上的笑脸影子映在墙上，摇摇晃晃紧紧跟着小女孩的步伐。  
她走向院子里的玻璃花房，一群圈养的黑蝴蝶在一年四季盛开娇艳的红玫瑰上歇息。在第五株和第六株玫瑰之间，有一个隐秘的地洞入口，小女孩掀开洞门，提着照明的南瓜灯，踩进了地洞的楼梯。  
“你来啦。”

3--------------------------------------------  
“Off先生。”  
“Margarete！你又调皮了！”Off揉了揉她的小脑瓜。  
“老爹~~~~” Margarete放下南瓜灯，朝Off奔过去，“爸爸今晚会回来是吗？”  
“他说他要万圣节回来。”Off抱起Margarete，“你想爸爸了是吗？”  
“当然想他，他说要带我去森林露营的，搬来这里之后我们都几百年没去露营了。”Margarete搂着Off的脖子撒娇。  
两父女看着眼前的木棺，木棺里的人双目紧闭，呼吸平稳。  
“Margarete，不等了，你施一下唤生咒吧。”  
“好。”Margarete对着木棺喃喃默语，南瓜灯忽暗忽明，墙上的笑脸忽隐忽现。  
最后一个咒符落地，洞里刮起一阵阴风。  
“Off，Margarete，我回来了。”木棺里的人睁开眼睛，父女的轮廓落进深黑色的瞳孔中。

4------------------------------------------  
他从木棺中走出来，Off和Margarete上前拥住他。“想我吗？”他伸出手用力回抱他们。  
“当然想啦，爸爸！”Margarete从Off身上转攀到他身上，在他脸上啄了好几口，紧紧搂住他的脖子。  
久违的重逢，Off的思念早已无法自抑，趁着Margarete背过头去，他的手指轻抚归者的脸庞，在他唇上停留摩挲，继而献上深情一吻。  
“Gun，下次不准迟到。”Off下了一道命令。  
“遵命，我的主人。”Gun真挚而虔诚的允诺。  
Off俯下身去舔了舔Gun的嘴角。  
“味道不错吧？”Gun的双眸深不见底，黑不透光，是吸收Off所有欲望的黑洞。  
“看来在外面的日子过得挺滋润。”Off舔了舔自己的唇边。  
“爸爸，一切都解决了吗？”

5-------------------------------------------  
事情要从五百年前说起。  
Margarete六岁的时候，得了一场怪病，持续几天高烧不退，浑身通红。几经求医无果后，贫穷的家庭实在是束手无策，选择在万圣节那天将她转移到后院的木柴房，放弃治疗，让她自生自灭。她固然是无力反抗，但也求生心切，在迷糊间她看到了一盏笑脸南瓜灯，她用尽力气伸手触到南瓜灯，一阵强光将她层层包裹，她失去了意识。  
Margaret被南瓜灯带到了女巫镇。这里都是被人间遗弃的小女孩，她们或是肢体残缺，或是先天疾病，总之都曾濒临死亡却力求存活。成为女巫之后，她们会变得健康，但代价是身体永远停在来到女巫镇的那一岁，终身都将为女巫镇效力，瓦解且除掉意图吞并女巫镇的恶魔势力。  
为了更好的生活在人间，女巫们佯装成小孩，经常出现在不同的城市。  
Margarete遇到Off是在她第一次独自出镇的时候。  
看到Off的第一眼她就被Off温顺而强大的气场吸引住，出于直觉她并没有思考太多，选择了Off做他的寄主。她装成一个走丢的小女孩，趁着Off走出家门便开始嚎啕大哭，成功引起Off的注意并顺利住进他家。  
“你要做我的女儿吗？”第一顿晚餐，Off就拆穿了她的身份。“我知道你是女巫。”  
显然镇上的老师并没有教过她这种情况该如何应对，Margarete有点不知所措。  
“就这么说定了吧，做我的女儿。”Off伸出手，“我叫Off，你呢？”  
“我叫Margarete。”起初她有点迟疑，但转念一想，旋即恢复了底气，“那你应该清楚知道我接近你的目的。”  
“你想我做你的寄主罢了。但找上我，你也未免太大胆了点。”Off红褐色的瞳仁将Margarete整个罩住，“小朋友还是要有礼貌一点。”  
Margarete看到他悬在半空的手，自知行为欠妥，连忙伸出手握了握，二人算是建成联盟。  
“你连我的身份都没搞清楚就选我做寄主？难道不想知道我图什么吗？”Off打量着眼前的小女孩。  
“直觉告诉我，我们并无直接冲突。”Margarete夹起一块滑蛋，“等你有需要，自然便会找我帮忙。”  
“你这小女巫，还挺爽快。”Off给她勺了一碗汤。“那就一直住我家吧，反正这么多年我自己一个也寂寞了。”  
“你不吃吗？”Margarete看着Off的桌前空空如也。  
“你想看我进餐？”Off用手撑着下巴，狡黠又玩味地盯着Margarete的脖子。  
“原来你是吸血鬼啊。”Margarete呷了一口汤，“没想到你做饭还挺好吃的。”  
“为了看起来更像个人，我是个厨师。”Off对着Margarete并无戒心。  
“那你可以不要在我面前吸血吗？”Margarete提出要求，“我有点晕血，Off先生。”  
“不要叫我Off先生，我是你父亲。”Off当场反驳，“为了让我们看起来更像一个家庭，你选一个称谓吧。”  
“emm，那就老爹吧。”Margarete也毫不含糊，顺势做出决定。“你来这里多久了？”  
“没多久，也就半个月。”  
“很好，那我这个女儿就顺理成章住进你家了。”Margarete喝尽最后一口汤，“希望老爹多多关照。”  
吸血鬼父亲和女巫女儿的单亲家庭就这么组建起来。  
Off待Margarete确实如亲生女儿一般，也从未在她面前吸血，或许真如他所说，他真的只想让自己更像一个人，他活的和人类别无异样。  
Margarete和Off建立了父女情谊，就像正常家庭一样，为柴米油盐烦恼，为芝麻琐碎争吵，也会互相关心，互相照顾。在一个地方待上一段时间，就会去另一个地方重新生活。

6-------------------------------------------

一百年之后，以恶魔为首的各路邪恶势力掀起了一场猎巫行动。潜藏在人间的女巫被设下陷阱抓捕后，或被斩首，或被火炽，或被分尸，或被暗杀，死状惨烈，女巫镇损失惨重。首领失去消息，仍留存的女巫被下旨尽量藏身，保存女巫镇的最后一丝血脉，未等首领召唤，不得使用法术。

Margarete逃过了一劫，因为她一直呆在立场中立的吸血鬼身边。好几次僵尸，活死人，吊死鬼找上门来，她的气息都被Off强大的吸血鬼气味盖过，得以保下小命。

不得已他们又换了新的住所。

“老爹，他们究竟为什么要这样做？”Margarete一边走一边哭，这段时间她真的太累了。

“你知道女巫镇为什么会存在吗？”Off并没有直接回答。

“女巫镇？因为这里收留了被抛弃且濒死的女孩？”Margarete不解。

“因为你们是被恶魔抛弃的那个群体。”

“我们不是被人抛弃的吗？”

“确实。”Off看向远方，“女巫群体一开始的建立，是为了给人们预测天象，防辟邪灵。至于下巫做蛊的技能，是从恶魔诞生始，为求自保而发展起来的。”

“那和人有什么关系？”

“恶魔源自人的七宗原罪。它们起初并无具体形态，只是世间人意念过强，逐渐让它们有了形态，于是他们集结成体，自称恶魔。而女巫，就是被恶魔抛弃的那个群体。”

“所以我们集结起来，是因为想要自保最终铲除恶魔？”

“实际上，根本没有谁可以铲除恶魔。这是一个权力制衡的世界。一旦力量失衡，就会陷入这种不对等的境地。同理，恶魔也不可能将你们完全杀绝，因为失去了对立面，他们也难以长存。”

“那你们吸血鬼呢？”

“在等。”

“等什么？”

“等到了就知道了。”

“那你为什么帮我。”

“我没有帮任何一方，我只是在帮我自己。”


	2. 矮子叔叔Gun

7-------------------------------------------

因为女巫的销声匿迹，人界的安稳发展，牵制住恶魔的大肆杀戮，他们只好回到自己的领地，静候下一个猎物的出现。

两父女一起生活一百年后又一百年，日子就这么一天天过去。

Margarete已经对普通的生活习以为常，能够保命对她而言已是最大的恩赐，何况她还有Off老爹相伴，也并无太多所求。

倒是她时不时会关心老爹的感情生活。

“老爹啊，你咋都不找个伴儿？”

“我有你啊。”

“我是你女儿，不是你伴儿。我是说，像我爸爸妈妈那样的伴儿。”

“吸血鬼从来都是独来独往的。”

“那你们是怎么诞生的？”

“我们有一个家族。”

“那你是家族弃儿吗？怎么都不见你其他家人？”

“我喜欢自己一个生活。”

“他们都不找你吗？”

“他们没必要找我。”

“为什么？”

“我是吸血鬼的王。”

“哈？我老爹还是个王了？”

“那你不为吸血鬼后代考虑考虑？”

“你就是吸血鬼后代了。”

“我？？我这不是养女嘛。不同宗源，不能算的吧。”

“我是王我说了算。”

……Margarete被她爹怼得无话可说，自此再也没有提过这个话题。

8-------------------------------------------

直到有一天，他们平静的生活被打破。

凌晨3点，门外传来猛烈的敲门声，Margarete心生不妙，开门看见老爹搭在一个小矮子身上，来不及收回的尖牙在滴血，身体瘫软失去支撑。

“老爹你怎么了？”Margarete帮忙扶着老爹的手，但因为身高过矮，只能勉强为他提供一个支柱。

将昏迷的Off安置好在床上后，Off渐渐苏醒，模糊之间，他看见了Margarete，但由于血量吸入不足，仍处于嗜血状态。尖牙越发锋利，他盯着Margarete的脖子，口水顺着嘴角滴落，双手在空中扑空，试图将Margarete拉过来。但是他的心清楚知道不能伤害女儿，于是用尽力气别过头，极力控制自己的行为。

Margarete吓坏了，呆站在原地。小矮子将Margarete推出房间，他摸摸她的头，“不要怕，你等一下听到什么声音都不要进来，叔叔帮你救爸爸。”他转身走进，又将门锁好。

隔着玻璃，Margarete看到一个人影贴近老爹，老爹的手搭在人影上。

“啊——嘶——”房内传来声音，她用手捂住嘴巴。

早上8点，Margarete醒来，发现躺在自己床上。她发了好一会呆，慢慢想起昨天的事情。

“吃早餐了。”Off靠在门边。

“你没事了？”Margarete飞身下床，扑到他身边。

“我倒还好，只是过几天我们要准备搬家。”

“好。昨天那个扶你回来的叔叔呢？”

“他在我的床上休息。”Off拉着Margarete坐在餐桌前，“对不起，昨晚吓到你了。”

“没事，其实我应该要做好随时面对这种状况的准备。没帮上一点忙我才要说抱歉。”

“哎呀，我的女儿长大啦，懂得为老爹分担了。”

“你是不是惹上什么仇家了？”Margarete没有接过Off的话茬。

“嗯，吸血鬼被追杀了。”

“你们不是一向都中立，怎么会？”

“对，恶魔跟人类挑拨离间，将矛头指向我们的不作为，现在要联合起来围剿我们。”

“那我们只能逃了吗？”

“这不是逃，是保命，我还在等。”

“我记得你说过。我们还能等到吗？”

“会出现的。”

9-------------------------------------------

“咳咳。”

“你醒啦，矮子叔叔。”Margarete扑闪的眼睛看着他。

“小朋友，都是你一直在照顾我吗？”

“不是。是我老爹，只是他去上班了，我守着你而已。喝点水吧。”

“谢谢。”矮子叔叔缓慢喝下一杯水。他的嘴唇发白。

“我老爹，吸了你的血，是吗？”Margarete有点迟疑。“我代他说声抱歉！但还是很感谢你！”

“没关系的，救人要紧。”

“你确定你在救人吗？”

“Off在我眼中就是一个人。我的命是他救的。”

“怎么说？”

“还记得一百年前的猎巫行动吗？我因为包庇住在我家的女巫，帮助她逃走，被活死人抓住，他们将我倒吊在屋顶，扬言要折磨我三天三夜。那次行动，参与狩猎的一方不可让人界的生命有所损失，所以我没死成，但那种折磨之下，我已经奄奄一息。活死人见我快死，最后一夜就把我丢在雪地。半夜我意识弥散之际，感受到嘴角传来一股温腥，我睁开眼睛记住了他的脸，然后昏了过去，醒来我已经在一户人家里，也找不到他了。”

确实，Off总在夜半出门觅食，按照他的性格，救了人也是很正常的事情。

“你知道他是吸血鬼吗？”

“当时我还不知道，只是后来听说，吸血鬼的血能救人，我想起我尝到的味道是腥甜的。”

“你居然没有变成吸血鬼？”

“所以我才不确定救我的是不是吸血鬼。但我记得Off的脸，我一直在找他。”

“昨晚究竟发生了什么？”

“等等，小孩，为什么你知道这么多。”

“我不是普通的小孩。”Margarete换了一个姿势，“你先回答我的问题。”

“昨晚，我见到Off的时候，他已经在瘫软在地上了。”

“你为什么会路过那里？”

“我…”

“咦，你醒啦？”Off的声音从门外传来。“谢谢你救了我。”

“你怎么回来的这么早？”Margarete心生疑问。

“收拾一下，准备出发了。”Off没打算让Margarete知道更多细节。“跟我们一起吧。”他对床上的人说。

“好的，Off。”

“等一下，你为什么会知道我老爹的名字？”Margarete越听越不对劲。

“因为救回他之后，我们曾经见过。”Off抢着回答，“以后慢慢告诉你，僵尸巡警快要到了。”

“最后一个问题，我应该叫你什么？”Margarete站在原地不动。

“我叫Gun。”


	3. 吸血鬼Off和Gun 上

10------------------------------------------

Off是一只吸血鬼，不朽是他的命运。除了白蜡木桩，他没什么可怕的。

每一个物种都有其特例，Off应该就是吸血鬼家族中那位怪胎。

最开始的Off和其他吸血鬼一样，仗着尖牙茹血便自以为位高一等，漠视天地。一切改变在他出生的第一个百年，家族发生一场大内斗，同类相残，争权一方不惜使用白蜡木桩令当权者灰飞烟灭，登位称王。这件事令他对吸血鬼的身份产生了颠覆式怀疑。“这和愚蠢的人类有什么不同？”自此，他厌恶争权夺利，也不再冷血高傲，常游离家族之外，由于孤僻古怪的个性，他在家族中并不受待见。

因为不愿去掺杂这类无可避免的纷争，Off决心远离家族去寻找内心真正的归属。

11------------------------------------------

外出闯荡的第一个百年，Off经历了世界的混战，从乱世夹缝中生存，见证了人鬼神的自私，思考宇宙各个圈子存在的意义。但他依然是只嗜爱鲜血的吸血鬼。受限于家族尖牙的感召，他热衷于饮用活人鲜血，刺穿温热皮肤，戳破跳动脉搏，吮吸甜蜜血浆，一系列生鲜又刺激的快感，都让他无法摆脱内心深处对吸血鬼身份的认同。但他仅觅食于午夜，因为只有在旷野无边黑暗的掩饰下，他才允许自己释放天性，做回真正的吸血鬼。对于食材的选取，他有所要求，从不直接掳掠无辜生命，常选奸淫狡诈之徒下手，于他而言，这算是除害饱腹，一举两得。

直到那天，Off前往田间小屋，解决了身背九条人命暴戾屠夫，在饮尽最后一口血的时候，他发现柜子里有所异响。他走近柜子，打开一看，里面藏着一个被五花大绑的小男孩，估计只有15、6岁，看起来像是屠夫的下一个杀害对象。他将男孩从柜子里搬出，放在地上为他松绑。

“谢谢。”男孩看着Off，眼睛布满红血丝，坚定的目光下闪过了一丝惊恐。

“你都看到了。”Off擦了擦嘴角的血，“你不怕我？”

“把我也杀了吧。”男孩眼里的惊恐完全消失。

“给我一个理由。”Off对他的话产生了兴趣，他从没遇过主动求死的人。

“一家六口的灭门案，他在我面前做的。”男孩指着地上的干枯的尸体，“把我家人杀了之后，他将我绑回这里，又带着我去看他杀害了另外三个人。”他的眼角渗出两行泪水，“我无法闭眼，一闭上眼睛，就是他们在我面前折磨致死的惨状。我实在是受够了。”

“原来他将凶案现场布置成舞台的样子，是为了演给你看？”Off回想起报章上的描述。

“他想将我变成另一个疯子。”陷入回忆的男孩身体不停颤栗。“帮帮我好吗？”

“那你现在变成疯子了吗？”Off盯着他脸颊边掉落的眼泪。

“这么好的食材在你面前，为什么不吃？你也变成疯子了吗？”男孩在试图惹怒Off。

“你为什么这么想死？”Off看着对方咬破自己丰厚的下唇，血顺着嘴角和眼泪汇成一川。敏感的嗅觉捕捉到新鲜血液的香甜，Off感觉尖牙在蠢蠢欲动。

“我不想成为疯子。”他的视线抓住Off的目光，一道决绝的锋利快要将Off刻穿。

“那你为什么不自杀？”Off克制地咽下口水。“你应该学了很多致死的方法。”

“我的命早就不属于我。”男孩的视线移到别处，眼底闪过一丝失落。“不是所有的解救都是解脱。”

活了两百年，Off第一次听到这种说法。他看着地板上摔成粉碎血泪花，魅惑而艳丽。他把小人扑倒在地上，将他的手牢牢锁在地板上。可能是日久囚禁和求死心切的原因，身下人并无过多反抗，甚至还能感受到他比刚解绑时还要放松。Off看着小人颌边的鲜红，伸出舌头沿着痕迹向上轻柔舔舐，行至嘴角时，流动的新鲜血液早已完全引出他的尖牙。他的舌头在小人唇上仔细打转，不浪费一丝一毫腥甜，又似在踟蹰考虑。男孩看出了Off的拖延犹豫，不假思索将他的舌头吞进口中，唇齿相接，他把自己的舌头送到Off牙尖下，反复摩擦这把锐利的尖峰，引得一股腥膻冲进Off的胸腔，继而缠上Off的舌头，将彼此口腔灌满血的味道。Off从未受过如此挑衅，嗜血的渴望被外来入侵者不断诱发，在修行的理智被淹没前一秒，他挣开小人穷追不舍的进攻。男孩看着Off眼眸里安全的褐红已经转为危险的曜红，又听见他喘着粗气问，“你叫什么名字？”男孩露出一个解脱的笑脸，义无反顾侧过头，用尽全身力气将脖子伸到Off的尖牙下。他先是身体一紧，而后恢复到自然的松弛。嗜血的本能先于自控的反应，当动脉澎湃的血源源不断涌进Off口中，他的理智也跟着一并回流。

“谢谢你，我叫Gun。”

男孩的名字敲醒了失神的Off，他用力对方咬断血管，让他以最快的方式得到最终的解脱。Off将男孩的手松开，轻轻把他从地上抱起，搂入怀中，再次端详起他的脸。这次终于他闭上了眼睛，安详满意布满稚气未脱的脸庞。

Off用指尖轻轻擦去他的泪痕，“Gun，这辈子你欠我的，下辈子我要讨回来。”

他在屋子里找了一个储水壶，将Gun的血抽干装好，又为他安葬立碑，再继续上路。

从那时起，他从饮用活人鲜血，慢慢转变成动物鲜血，后来学着如何食用人类或者动物血浆，又慢慢降低自己的进食频率，不断苦修，成为一只最不像吸血鬼的吸血鬼。


End file.
